Nossos Momentos
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: A guerra terminou. Há um serial killer a solta envenenando bruxos que lutaram ao lado da Ordem da Fenix... - Atenção: A fic é pós Hogwarts e pós guerra. O livro sete foi ignorado.


**Título:** Nossos Momentos  
**Autora:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**De** Xereta  
**Para** Bela-chan  
**Classificação** NC-17  
**Personagens** Severus x Harry

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis  
**Disclaimer** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

Nossos Momentos

_Incompetência! Uma coisa que definitivamente não tolero! –_ Severus tem o semblante austero. Quando faz algo, planeja minuciosamente, por isso acha quase impossível que alguém não possa cumprir uma ordem sua ou seguir uma simples lista de preparativos... Está profundamente irritado. – _Como em nome de Merlin alguém pode ser tão incompetente a ponto de fornecer rosas brancas no lugar de vermelhas? Ou trocar um Lap Top por um enxoval de bebê cor-de-rosa?_ – Pensa exasperado. O presente de Harry fora trocado na loja onde o encomendara. – _A ignorância é como o fogo, se espalha com o vento_.

POV do Severus

É uma loja trouxa, contudo seu dono é um bruxo, um Hufflepuff tão atrapalhado que precisei voltar na loja pessoalmente. Hector Velásquez, um bruxo porto-riquenho, abriu uma loja de departamentos há mais de dez anos em um ponto bem movimentado de Londres. Aqui encontrei quase tudo para o que tinha em mente e um presente apropriado para Harry que gosta muito dessas coisas trouxas. Na verdade não vejo muito significado em um Lap Top, mas sei que Harry irá gostar do presente.

- Sim esse é o endereço. – Discuti com o atendente. – Mas definitivamente eu não comprei um enxoval rosa! Eu não tenho nenhuma trouxinha chorona a caminho. E as rosas são vermelhas! Vermelhas, entendeu?

- Mas Rosas Vermelhas não combinam com recém-nascidos...

- E quem falou em recém-nascidos? – Lanço um olhar homicida para o jovem bruxo do balcão. – Acha que um homem de 1,70 pode ser confundido com um bebê e usar cor-de-rosa? – Suspiro no auge da impaciência. – Veja bem, eu tenho uma lista como esta que deixei aqui e quero o que está listado nela. – Mostro minha cópia ao vendedor. – Somente isso que está escrito aí. – O vendedor se afasta para providenciar as encomendas e me livra do enxoval rosa.

- Sem problemas senhor Snape, sem erros agora. – Diz o dono da loja chegando ao balcão onde essa cena se desenrola.

- Você tem até o fim da tarde, Hector. Espero que quando a encomenda for entregue não tenha mais nenhum equívoco, ou então teremos que conversar com varinhas em punho. – O vendedor chega com a minha lista, completa e correta em mãos e se ocupa em convocar e conferir todos os itens dela. – Entrei na lareira voltando para Hogwarts.

oOo

Estou cuidando dos últimos pormenores da festa surpresa para Harry. Em minha mesa há tanta coisa misturada... São tantos os detalhes, corujas chegando com mensagens confirmando a presença, presentes, as encomendas que fiz chegando via flu... Hoje está fazendo um ano que fizemos o acordo, quando resolvemos tentar uma vida a dois e ainda não me acostumei com isso. Nem pensei que fosse chegar a tanto tempo, mesmo com toda atração e todo sentimento envolvido. Harry fez de tudo para me agradar, até concordar em manter tudo na maior discrição.

Mergulho na recordação de como começara tudo. Em quando o rapaz deixara de ser Potter para se tornar Harry. Em que ponto, exatamente durante as semanas em que nos ocupamos do caso do Serial Killer, ele deixou de ser o petulante salvador-do-mundo-bruxo, o competente auror, para se transformar aos meus olhos em apenas um jovem simples, responsável, inteligente, de caráter? Paro o que estou fazendo, e olho para a foto, a única que possuo de Harry, deixando-me levar pela lembrança a um remoto dia de inverno, meses atrás. Dia esse, como todos os outros meus dias: cheio de alunos irritantes, poções arruinadas, acidentes e caldeirões destruídos!

oOo

_...Meu dia havia sido extenuante. Em minha sala de aula ainda corrigia algumas pilhas de trabalhos quando uma coruja entrou e pousou em minha mesa. Era uma mensagem do Ministério da Magia requisitando o meu serviço como Mestre de Poções para auxiliar o Departamento de Investigação Criminal. Pediam que eu me apresentasse às treze horas. – O que eles poderiam querer com um Mestre de Poções? – Bem eu não tinha muita escolha, então peguei minha capa, já passava do horário marcado. Entrei na lareira e saí no saguão do Ministério. O local voltara aos velhos tempos, pessoas indo e vindo, a vida fluindo novamente naquele mundo, quase três anos depois da morte daquele-que-jamais-retornará-das-trevas. _

_O Ministério da Magia tinha agora à frente do trabalho os integrantes da Ordem da Fênix. Bruxos que haviam provado seu valor diante do inferno. Arthur Weasley era o então Ministro da Magia e tinha feito um excelente trabalho no pós-guerra. Até mesmo para os meus padrões. Cheguei à entrada da sala do Ministro e por um instante parei para me desvencilhar de todas as lembranças. Ele veio me receber à porta._

_- Como vai Severus?_

_- Bem Ministro. Recebi sua coruja, do que se trata?_

_- Sem formalidades Severus, somente Arthur, está bem? – Convidou-me a sentar indicando uma cadeira à frente de sua mesa. – Vamos direto ao assunto. Temos um serial killer a solta. Ele está envenenando bruxos que lutaram do nosso lado na guerra. Você deve ter lido no Profeta Diário._

_- Sim, estou a par das notícias. Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?_

_- A única pista que temos é que todos eles foram envenenados. O veneno fica incubado por vinte e quatro horas e depois desse tempo é que começa a agir. Inicia com uma dor de cabeça, depois vômitos, seguidos de falência generalizada dos órgãos, os sintomas se agravam, o quadro progride rápido e em trinta e seis horas o bruxo está morto no Saint Mungus. Os pesquisadores de lá ainda não conseguiram nenhum sucesso. Nós já temos seis mortos até agora. Queremos que tome a frente nas pesquisas, descubra qual é essa poção e nos auxilie a resolver esse caso._

_- Sabe qual a chance de descobrir isso Weasley? Uma em um milhão! Essas pessoas já estão mortas! A poção perde rapidamente suas características e..._

_- Sabemos de tudo isso. Por esse motivo chamamos um Mestre, chamamos o melhor! Sei que vai conseguir Severus, já acertei seu afastamento temporário com McGonagall. Por motivos de segurança irá trabalhar aqui, no laboratório do Ministério. Você começa amanhã._

_Saí de lá com uma respeitosa reverência e uma vontade insana de azarar aquele Weasley. Contudo eu não tinha escolha. Voltei à Hogwarts e preparei minha partida. Até pensei naquela hora que seria bom mudar de ares. Não sabia o que o amanhã me reservava._

_Na manhã seguinte eu estava novamente no Ministério, me encaminhando para o laboratório. Pelo menos era quase tão bom quanto o meu e aquele idiota do Sebastian Colt não estaria ali para atrapalhar. Ele tinha sido enviado a outro local, um pouco menor e menos equipado, ali mesmo no Ministério. Abri a porta e encontrei o chefe do Departamento de Investigação Criminal, Kingsley Shacklebolt, o Ministro da Magia Arthur Weasley e Olho Tonto Moody, todos à minha espera._

_- Bom dia Professor Snape, seja bem vindo ao nosso departamento, agradeço desde já a sua colaboração. – Shacklebolt o cumprimentou polidamente. – Designamos um auror para trabalhar com o senhor, ele irá auxiliá-lo em suas investigações. Vai colocá-lo a par do caso e providenciar tudo que solicitar. Ele já deve estar chegando._

_Fiquei imaginando que espécie de estúpido eles poderiam colocar a minha disposição e qual não foi minha surpresa quando a porta se abriu e Potter em pessoa entrou na sala_. – Não pode ser ele, não... Alguém lá em cima deve ter um senso de humor doentio. Eu não terei que trabalhar com esse Gryffindor maldito, de novo não! – _Nossos olhares se cruzaram e percebi que ele também havia sido pego de surpresa. Seus olhos me fuzilaram e eu por minha vez retribuí o olhar à altura._

_Shacklebolt pareceu nem notar e instruiu Potter acerca dos rumos que seu caso tomaria e apresentou seu novo parceiro de trabalho... Eu! Potter começou a ficar vermelho e não tirava os olhos de mim durante o discurso de seu chefe. Confesso que quase ri do embaraço dele, e riria mesmo se eu não estivesse tão chocado quanto ele. Mas assim que nos vimos sozinhos..._

_- Potter...! _

_- Snape...!_

_Cumprimentamos-nos friamente e nos medimos como oponentes que éramos. Potter abriu a pasta que carregava, tirou de lá os seis processos, e começou a discorrer sobre os casos. Procurei deixar de lado a hostilidade mútua e tentei me focar somente no motivo de ter sido chamado ali. Ouvi atentamente até ele terminar de expor todos os fatos. _

_- Qual foi o último? – Perguntei para me localizar melhor no próximo movimento que faríamos._

_- Willian Vernner. Morto há uma semana._

_- Vamos ao Saint Mungus, quero fazer uma necropsia. – Comuniquei secamente, já me encaminhando às lareiras do Ministério_

_- Acho que não será possível. Ele não está mais lá._

_- Como assim não está mais lá? Que foi feito dele?_

_- A família o enterrou._

_- Quem autorizou? – Minha voz abaixou um tom, perigosamente. - Alguém fez a necropsia?"_

_- Ninguém. O Medibruxo do Saint Mungus constatou que a causa-mortis era a mesma dos outros cinco e deferiu o Atestado de Óbito._

_- Seu estúpido! E você deixou que enterrassem o homem sem que ninguém ao menos fizesse um feitiço de varredura ou coletasse algum material? Com o que acha que vou fazer minhas pesquisas?"_

_- O que o grande Mestre de Poções queria que eu fizesse, colocasse o homem em um freezer? Ele tem uma família, se é que você sabe o que é isso seu insolente! Sua soberba não tem limite?_

_- Seu filhote de trasgo! Pense um pouco, estamos falando de assassinato, e outros mais podem morrer para a sua informação! Quero uma ordem de exumação pra ontem! De todos eles!_

_- Não ouse falar assim comigo! Não estamos mais em Hogwarts! Esse caso é meu e não pedi a sua ajuda!_

_- Nem eu me ofereci!_

_- Encarem os fatos. – Uma voz autoritária se fez ouvir nos interrompendo. – Vocês terão que aprender a trabalhar juntos! E isso é uma ordem! Potter... Snape..._

_Eu já estava com minha mão no bolso e Potter também quando Shacklebolt entrou na sala já calculando aquela primeira reação de ambos os lados. Potter saiu enraivecido do laboratório e voltou cinco minutos depois com os pedidos de exumação. Essa foi a primeira vez que nos encontramos depois da guerra. _

_Acompanhei pessoalmente a exumação do primeiro corpo. Potter também estava lá e observava atentamente todas as recomendações que eu fazia ao bruxo que executava os procedimentos legais. Ao final, o corpo foi enviado ao laboratório e comecei o meu trabalho. Potter falou somente o estritamente necessário e me deixou trabalhar em paz naquele dia. _

_Percebi durante aquela semana que minhas recomendações foram seguidas à risca nas outras exumações. Potter supervisionava tudo muito de perto. Sua competência profissional era notória. O garoto havia crescido, eu tinha que capitular, tinha se transformado em um homem!_

_Naquela semana, comecei a usar feitiços reveladores no material coletado para descobrir que poção era aquela. Nada encontrei. Apenas alguns resquícios de ingredientes secundários e sem importância. _

_Eu voltei a ocupar minha casa, nas horas de descanso, um chalé à beira mar cercado por pedras escarpadas à toda volta. Eu comprara a propriedade durante a guerra e a protegera totalmente com feitiços. Precisava de um refúgio, e aquele fora um achado, gostara do lugar, a propriedade era grande e aconchegante. A mobília era antiga e elegante, de extremo bom gosto. A decoração simples nada rebuscada e acrescentei poucos detalhes à ela. Fazia algum tempo que eu não entrava na casa, mas os elfos que contratei (livres e com salário, para não ter problemas com o F.A.L.E.) fizeram um ótimo trabalho de limpeza no lugar e voltara à beleza de antes. Resolvi fazer uma caminhada na praia. O vento vespertino era cortante e golpeava meu rosto, mas apertei a capa e continuei a caminhada. _

_Curiosamente, enquanto caminhava comecei a pensar em Potter. O auror me surpreendeu naquela semana, ainda me encarava com olhares homicidas e eu ainda retribuía da mesma forma. Agora ele sabia usar a oclumência muito bem, dava para perceber os muros de defesa que levantava quando em minha presença, sua assinatura mágica emanava poder, mas por dentro ainda era aquele Gryffindor corajoso que eu conheci em Hogwarts. Amaldiçoei o meu pensamento. Tanta coisa pra se pensar e eu pensando no Potter. Dei por encerrado o passeio e voltei pelo mesmo caminho. Estava cansado então não fui ao laboratório no fim de semana. Fiquei em casa e trabalhei por ali mesmo, pesquisando em alguns livros que levara. Em um livro antigo de poções encontrei algo que poderia realmente ajudar nas investigações. Lia atentamente o velho livro, quando o rosto de Harry apareceu na lareira. Era sábado, por volta das vinte horas. _

_- Com licença Snape... – Ele pareceu embaraçado. – Er... Não veio trabalhar hoje... Está tudo bem?_

_- Sim Potter, está tudo bem. - Respondi fria e polidamente. – Precisa de algo?_

_- Bem... É que fui até a biblioteca da Mansão Black e achei um livro, e... Bem..._

_- Vamos Potter, fale logo, o que quer? – Aquela hesitação dele me irritava._

_- Gostaria que o visse, acho que encontrei algo relevante..._

_- É claro. Entre Potter. – O auror saiu da lareira ainda meio sem jeito. Olhou rapidamente ao redor, reparando nos detalhes da sala._

_- Que lugar é esse?_

_- Minha casa._

_- Você tem uma casa?_

_Não respondi apenas virei os olhos em resposta a uma pergunta idiota._

_- O livro Potter. – Estendi a mão à espera. Ele me entregou uma cópia do mesmo exemplar que agora repousava na mesinha ao lado da poltrona onde estava sentado quando ele chegou. – Sim Potter esse livro tem um feitiço que podemos usar. Estava lendo exatamente sobre isso, quando fui interrompido. – Apontei o livro na mesinha e Harry o reconheceu. – Estou curioso Potter. O que o faz vir aqui em uma noite de sábado?_

_- Tem pessoas morrendo lá fora se não percebeu. Como posso descansar com um louco a solta?_

_- O santo Potter de sempre! – Eu disse, e talvez pelo tom parecesse uma crítica, mas dentro de mim eu estava admirando o seu espírito solidário, altruísta, seu senso de responsabilidade. Ou talvez eu estivesse amolecendo com o passar dos anos._

_- Diga o que quiser! Não vou entrar nesse joguinho de insultos. – Ele respondeu minha observação de modo exaltado. – Estou curioso Snape, hoje é sábado, então por que não está descansando ao invés de estar pesquisando? _

_Sim tínhamos algo em comum... Levávamos o trabalho a sério. E sim, eu me importava com as pessoas lá fora, pois só encontrando a fórmula da poção venenosa poderia fazer um antídoto que funcionasse e evitar mais mortes inocentes. Convidei Harry para uma xícara de chá. Quase sorri com a expressão de susto que se estampou em seu rosto. Foi nossa primeira conversa civilizada. Falamos apenas sobre o caso, mas aquilo ainda assim era uma conversa. Pela primeira vez, desde que o conheci, deixei de lado meu rancor e fui percebendo o quanto ele era inteligente, atento, solícito. Notei o auror capaz e eficiente em que se tornara. _

_Nessa noite conseguimos traçar alguns planos de trabalho. Algumas horas depois ele se despediu, e eu fiquei ainda por algum tempo na sala pensando sobre tudo que conversamos, com uma estranha sensação queimando nas minhas entranhas. Ainda não sabia o que era, mas me perturbava bastante. No dia seguinte, domingo, ao final da tarde, Harry apareceu de novo em minha lareira. Eu estava caminhando na praia. Ele entrou e deve ter me procurado feito um louco por toda casa e pelos arredores. Algum tempo depois o vi correndo ao meu encontro. Antes que eu pudesse dizer o que estava borbotando em minha mente sobre aquela invasão de privacidade o garoto despejou a novidade. _

_- Temos mais uma vítima no Saint Mungus. Ele deu entrada agora há pouco. Segundo o Medibruxo está doente desde ontem._

_- Não temos tempo a perder. – Transfigurei minhas roupas e aparatamos dali mesmo direto para o Saint Mungus._

_Coletei o sangue e fiz algumas perguntas ao velho a minha frente. Isso não levou mais de quinze minutos. Ao final desse tempo ele estava morto diante de nós. Estranhamente olhei para o corpo do bruxo ali inerte e vi que o tempo estava ficando cada vez mais curto. Tinha que descobrir o que havia naquela poção e isso se tornou minha obsessão. Sai dali direto para o laboratório do Ministério, que estava vazio àquela hora. Potter estava comigo e me ajudou com o material que coletei. Essas amostras pelo menos eram melhores que as anteriores, tinham sido colhidas de um bruxo ainda vivo, quando o veneno ainda estava agindo. Usei todos os procedimentos cabíveis com essas amostras. E foi aí que Potter teve a brilhante idéia de investigar os últimos passos do senhor Elias Smith. _

_Não vi Potter por algum tempo. Na verdade só nos encontramos dois dias depois, na terça-feira, quando ele passou rapidamente pelo laboratório. Tinha o semblante abatido e uma tristeza que contagiava o ambiente._

_- Estou fazendo um levantamento entre as vítimas para saber o que elas tinham em comum além de apoiar a Ordem da Fênix._

_- E descobriu...? – Perguntei ansioso por uma luz, por alguma evidência mais palpável._

_- Nada relevante ainda. – Seu desânimo era visível._

_Dei-lhe as costas, contagiado pelo seu estado de espírito, julgando que talvez tudo que fazíamos seria inútil. O assassino era inteligente, não deixava rastros. O feitiço que achamos no velho livro de poções me indicou os ingredientes que apenas potencializavam a fórmula. Encontrei resíduos de Beladona e Pó de Polvo, apenas elementos que intensificavam uma boa poção e escondiam o elemento principal, nada de conclusivo, apenas circunstancial._

_- Snape, tem que me dar algo! – Ele estava se desesperando e aquela sensação estranha que me incomodava se acentuou em mim. – Preciso da sua ajuda para que minha investigação tenha um norte!_

_- Quer saber Potter? O assassino se revela muito inteligente, ele brinca com nossas mentes, além de ter sido um excelente aluno de poções é também um excelente estrategista. A poção dele é muito perfeita e não deixa rastros e quer matar e não chamar a nossa atenção ou dar pistas a um auror imbecil! – Não era isso que eu queria dizer, mas não podia deixá-lo esmorecer, precisava que ele reagisse!_

_- Ora seu... – A primeira reação... Raiva._

_- Por enquanto ele usou Beladona e Pó de Polvo. Sabe o que significa Potter, ou vou ter que refrescar sua memória? – Continuei instigando, vibrando por dentro ao perceber que estava conseguindo meu intento, ao vê-lo franzir as sobrancelhas e se concentrar._

_- Significa... Que a base da poção dele é bem feita e que o Pó de Polvo pode ser o ingrediente que leva o veneno a agir nesse tempo..._

_- Bravo senhor Potter! – Usava da minha ironia para espicaçá-lo, extremamente feliz por saber que, ao contrário do que eu pensava, ele aprendera, e muito, comigo – Vejo que aprendeu algo com minhas aulas! Agora só precisamos..._

_- E esses ingredientes são tão comuns, que podem ser comercializados livremente ou até mesmo cultivados em vasos, em casa!_

_- Ora não me interrompa com o que já sei!_

_- Olha... – Harry bufou, se controlando para não voar no meu pescoço. – Precisamos conversar para chegar a um entendimento, essas provocações não vão nos ajudar._

_Eu suspirei, sabia que ele tinha razão e que fazia um esforço imenso para se concentrar no caso e não nas nossas diferenças pessoais. Então puxei um banquinho e me apoiei na bancada de azulejos brancos, indicando outro para que se sentasse e ele pareceu relaxar._

_- Bem Potter, você esteve com a família da ultima vítima?_

_- Sim. Marquei uma entrevista com o filho dele, que o acompanhou durante quase uma semana até sua morte. Não estava em casa, mas confirmou o compromisso._

_- Quando vai ser?_

_- Amanhã de manhã, às nove horas._

_- Mais alguma coisa?_

_- Sim, estive com a esposa da quarta vitima e ela me disse que seu marido estava estranho no ultimo mês. Informação repetida... Por todos..._

_Potter manuseava avidamente suas anotações, como se estivesse deixando passar algo. Estava vermelho. E sua respiração estava acelerada. Deixava a ansiedade tomar conta..._

_- Respire Potter e me diga o que mais descobriu..._

_- Bem, com exceção da última vitima todos apresentavam um comportamento anormal, todos faziam saídas noturnas misteriosas, todos tinham um segredo. Com certeza eles se encontravam, mas onde? A primeira vitima não... Isso significa que eles começaram a se encontrar... _

_- Depois da primeira morte. – Eu completei, seguindo a sua linha de raciocínio._

_- É! Provavelmente eles se conheciam!_

_- Vou com você nessa entrevista amanhã. Vá descansar Potter, seu cérebro já não está funcionando direito. Está exausto, por isso não viu a ligação deles antes._

_Com certeza o garoto estava naquela investigação há muito tempo. Estava sendo vencido pelo cansaço, então as informações estavam se escondendo dele, sua cabeça deveria estar um turbilhão com tantas mortes. E se eu conhecia bem aquele Griffyndor, deveria estar se culpando por não solucionar o caso, pelo número de vítimas estarem aumentando cada vez mais. Por isso mostrava sinais de abatimento... Eu também voltei para minha casa naquela noite consentindo que realmente precisávamos de uma trégua e que eu necessitava urgentemente de uma idéia brilhante para descobrir os ingredientes daquele veneno. Mais uma morte e Potter iria enlouquecer de vez! Eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, de forma alguma!_

_Nossa rotina foi exatamente essa durante toda a semana. Visitar as famílias da vitimas e descobrir o que elas tinham em comum. Isso consumia nosso tempo e nossa energia, mas no final de cada dia mais um pedacinho daquele intrincado quebra cabeça era encontrado. Potter havia se tornado uma companhia obrigatória durante aquele período e a cada começo de expediente eu suspirava e desejava ardentemente descobrir o segredo daquela poção para nunca mais olhar para a cara do Santo Potter, por que eu percebi que começava a ansiar por isso todas as manhãs e isso era inconcebível._

_Finalmente percebemos que devíamos nos concentrar na última vítima e resolvemos fazer mais uma entrevista com o filho dele, John Arthur Smith, e percebemos nele então certo nervosismo. Potter viu uma foto em um painel... Por Merlin! Devia haver mais de cem fotos ali! E ele viu... Dez homens. Estavam sérios. Entre eles Harry reconheceu a quarta vítima, Joshua Lincht. Um pouco diferente é claro, chegou mais perto e retirou a foto do painel. Estudou-a, olhou o painel novamente, mais um, e outro, e todas as vitimas estavam ali._

_- Bem senhor Smith, tem algo a nos dizer sobre isso? – Potter perguntou vagamente, ainda olhando para o painel e pensando quais poderiam ser as próximas vítimas mais prováveis e no que poderia ser feito para evitar que acontecesse..._

_- Não sei do que se trata..._

_- Claro que sabe... – Intervi._

_- Olhe, não sei de nada!! – O rapaz estava visivelmente nervoso. Deixara passar um detalhe importante e com certeza tinha medo das conseqüências. – Não tenho nada a ver com isso!_

_- Quer ter mais três mortes na suas costas? Ou talvez cinco? Talvez mais. Você pode acabar sendo um alvo também! – Harry provocou, acertando o alvo em cheio._

_- Não... – Ele estava aterrorizado. – Não posso!_

_- Pode sim. Vamos garantir sua proteção._

_- Como a Ordem da Fênix garantiu a do meu pai? – Finalmente a revolta vinha à tona._

_- Não. A Ordem não tem culpa! Esse assassino é que tem. Vamos achá-lo acredite em nós. Mas para isso, precisamos da sua ajuda._

_- Está bem. Não seriam apenas três mortes... Nós somos muitos...!_

_- Meu Merlin! Onde estamos nos enfiando...? – Olhei o painel compreendendo finalmente o seu significado. – Pode nos levar a eles?_

_- Estaremos nos reunindo no Cabeça de Javali hoje depois da meia noite. Vou levá-los comigo._

_Potter e eu nos entreolhamos nos entendendo silenciosamente. Depois dessa descoberta com certeza não encontraríamos mais nenhum corpo, por que o Departamento de Harry colocaria vários aurors para garantir a segurança de todos até que pudéssemos achar aquele louco homicida._

_À meia noite em ponto eu, Potter e mais um destacamento inteiro de aurors, usando glamour é claro, estávamos lá. O estabelecimento já estava fechado e continuava deprimente como sempre. Encontraram-se lá somente vinte e quatro pessoas, vítimas em potencial, bruxos e bruxas de todas as idades. Carregavam em seus semblantes o medo, qualquer um ali poderia ser a próxima vitima do serial killer. _

_- O que temos aqui? – Harry perguntou, seus olhos encontrando com os meus e logo olhando para todos na sala._

_- Somos a Sociedade da Lua Cheia. – Um dos bruxos se adiantou, quebrando o silêncio incômodo que tinha se instaurado na sala ao nos reconhecerem e se verem inquiridos por nós. – Durante a guerra nós nos unimos à Ordem da Fênix. Tínhamos a nossa missão a cumprir. Durante a noite, bruxos que mudavam para o lado da luz eram tirados de circulação, tinham suas vidas apagadas, suas identidades mudadas, uma segunda chance. Sempre agíamos durante a lua cheia..._

_- Não temos conhecimento disso. – Eu disse com convicção. – Eu fazia parte da Ordem da Fênix, Potter também. – Ele olhava para mim com o mesmo olhar desconfiado._

_- Nossa sede estava sob o feitiço fidelius e o fiel do segredo era Albus Dumbledore._

_- Ele nunca comentou acerca dessa sociedade. – Eu disse convicto. – E eu era espião da Ordem, tinha conhecimento de tudo que se passava dos dois lados e alertava Dumbledore quando havia alguma deserção do lado das trevas._

_- Não, ele não comentou. Ele mesmo disse que o sucesso de uma operação está no segredo. Ninguém além dos membros da sociedade, e de Dumbledore, sabia da nossa existência. O espião o informava sobre as deserções, nós mudávamos a identidade dos deles e a Ordem cuidava do resto. Dumbledore era nossa única conexão._

_Nossa, a bomba estava lançada. Mais um segredo daquela guerra insana, daquele velho manipulador, estava desvendado bem ali em frente a meus olhos. Sim, eu alertava Albus e durante a guerra muitos daqueles bruxos e bruxas desapareceram, sem deixar rastros da noite para o dia, eu só não sabia como. Olhei para Potter e quase sorri... Ele tinha uma expressão aparvalhada na face. Ele, assim como eu, custava a acreditar no que via e ouvia, que Albus escondera informações de nós, mais uma vez. _

_- Mas, se era tão secreta assim o que em nome de Merlin fez com que fossem encontrados? – Eu interroguei. Potter fechou o cenho e pareceu pensar no que eu disse. _

_- Resumindo: alguém deu com a língua nos dentes! Temos um traidor entre vocês! – Harry cuspiu o "traidor" com raiva, encarando cada um ali naquela sala, pois aquele Gryffindor não aceitava traição de forma alguma._

_- Impossível Senhor Potter! – O bruxo retrucou horrorizado._

_- Impossível, não é? – Ironizei. – Então como explica a existência de sete cadáveres no meu laboratório? – Agora eu é que estava perdendo a paciência com eles._

_A reunião não durou muito mais, terminou com os aurors que nos acompanhavam levando a todos dali para o Ministério da Magia, para interrogatório e para a própria segurança deles, tirando a Sociedade da Lua Cheia de circulação. O Profeta Diário publicou a história do jeito que eles sempre faziam: Sem fundamentação alguma. Pedaços de verdades que davam várias interpretações ao fato voltaram a atenção do nosso serial killer para as famílias deles. _

_Nesse tempo Potter fez um mural enorme e espetou várias fotos e algumas coisas escritas em pequenos pedaços de pergaminho nele. Para mim aquilo parecia mais uma bagunça. Contudo, aos poucos, aquele quadro foi fazendo sentido para mim. Uma coisa começou a ligar à outra, até que eu me vi espetando minha primeira informação lá. Foi bem engraçado confesso. Harry não disse nada apenas me lançou um olhar indecifrável, que me fez lembrar Dumbledore e lá estava ela de novo, aquela sensação estranha... Com o tempo tivemos que aumentar o quadro, era muita informação, várias delas que nem sempre se encaixavam no primeiro momento, como uma grande teia. Passou-se uma semana... _

_Mais um doente apareceu no Saint Mungus e dessa vez uma adolescente. Era uma Ravenclaw, neta de um dos membros da sociedade secreta, que começou a passar mal... Em Hogwarts! Como ele era ousado! Como podia...? Dessa vez pensei mesmo que Harry ia surtar, tamanho nervoso que ficou, pensando na quantidade de crianças que poderiam ser atingidas... Tentei uma medida desesperada, ministrar o antídoto experimental que eu estava fazendo, mas não adiantou, o máximo que consegui foi tornar o progresso do veneno um pouco mais lento e fazê-la viver por mais dois dias... E ao fim desse tempo, Tonks entrou no laboratório e deu a má noticia._

_- A garotinha faleceu..._

_Potter perdeu o controle, esmurrou o quadro, destruiu-o com as próprias mãos, arrancando as anotações e rasgando as fotografias... Nunca o vi tão violento, tivemos que estuporá-lo! Então eu fiz com que ele bebesse uma poção calmante, pedi que Tonks trouxesse uma cama e um biombo ali, para o laboratório, e o coloquei pra dormir com uma poção do sono-sem-sonhos. No dia seguinte ele acordou, apareceu de trás do biombo ainda mais abatido._

_- Snape o que fez comigo?_

_- Tonks estuporou você e eu lhe dei uma dose de poção do sono-sem-sonhos. Como se sente?_

_Harry deu de ombros e sentou-se a mesinha que eu havia colocado ali com o café da manhã._

_- Quebrado! – Massageou o pescoço e os ombros. – Tanta coisa pra se fazer e você me dopa?"_

_- Acha mesmo que tinha condições de fazer qualquer coisa naquele estado? Você fez picadinho do quadro de informações! – Ele não respondeu, percebi que estava se forçando a comer e se controlar e que eu estava realmente preocupado com a sanidade dele... E aquilo me irritou demais. – Mas não se preocupe... – Alfinetei. – Deu um trabalhão, mas eu o restaurei. – Naquele dia percebi o quanto estava me deixando contagiar pela fúria Gryffindor dele._

oOo

_Shacklebolt postou dois aurors em cada casa dos integrantes da Sociedade e a segurança de Hogwarts foi redobrada. Todos os passeios a Hogsmead foram cancelados até segunda ordem. Com isso nosso assassino foi obrigado a se mexer. Então NÓS passamos a ser o alvo dele. Isso me deixava muito inquieto, como se algo de muito horrível me espreitasse. Não que não estivesse habituado, ter Voldemort por tantos anos na minha cola não era muito diferente, mas desta vez sentia que poderia ser pior. Por aqueles dias um novato no Ministério deu entrada no Saint Mungus. Ele estava garantindo a segurança de uma das famílias, quando o assassino o atingiu. Sebastian Willians tinha recebido seu posto de auror há dois meses e agora não havia esperança para ele também. Eu continuava com minhas pesquisas. Tinha que haver um feitiço revelador que pudesse me dar uma pista sobre o ingrediente que faltava. Era uma corrida contra o tempo e temia perdê-la, temia que o preço a pagar por isso não estivesse ao meu alcance._

_- Snape, quantos mais? – Ouvi a voz agoniada e senti que esta encontrava eco em mim._

_- Acredite Potter, estou fazendo tudo que posso. Pode vigiar essa poção para mim? Vou ter que ir ao Saint Mungus para coletar sangue do auror. _

_- Deixe que eu vou. Preciso da sensação de estar fazendo algo, sentir que vamos descobrir quem está fazendo isso e acabar com essas mortes._

_Sem dizer mais nada Potter se retirou, entrou em uma das lareiras do Ministério da Magia e saiu, segundos depois, no saguão de entrada do Saint Mungus. O que se passou lá nós realmente não sabemos ao certo. Nem sabemos se foi lá e naquele momento que o assassino o acertou. A verdade é que Potter já chegou no laboratório suando frio. _

_- Potter o que há com você? – O medo me corroía!_

_- Harry deu um sorriso forçado e me entregou o sangue, embalado em uma pequena urna mágica. Assim que o fez, desfaleceu. E eu soube o que era... Sabia que tinha chegado à hora do confronto com meus maiores medos, o tempo havia encurtado repentinamente, quase se acabando e só podia tentar retardar ao máximo que chegasse ao seu final... Meu sangue gelou naquela hora. Levitei-o de volta para a cama que ainda mantinha atrás do biombo. Não havia nada a fazer por ele._

_- Potter por que teve que ir em meu lugar? – Eu estava zangado, muito zangado._

_Minha cabeça viajava numa velocidade insana, eu tinha que evitar, tinha que tentar, não era possível que ia perdê-lo assim. Já tinham sido tantas as mortes e eu estava tão perto de descobrir o elemento principal da poção... Tinha que haver um modo de bloquear o veneno, suspender a sua ação, pelo menos por algum tempo. A notícia não poderia se espalhar de maneira nenhuma, não poderia nem mesmo sair do laboratório! Então fiz um feitiço de privacidade na cama em que Harry estava. Lembrei-me de uma antiga poção que retardava os efeitos de qualquer veneno. Fui ao saguão, entrei na lareira e voltei à Hogwarts. A poção não ia salvar Harry, mas, me daria tempo para pensar em algo._

_Eu procurava freneticamente o frasco em meio ao meu estoque. A sensação estranha agora era extremamente alarmante... Um arrepio gelado subia e descia pela minha coluna. Nunca pensei que seria tão perturbador ver Harry a beira da morte. Agora chegara a hora da verdade! Era tudo ou nada..._

_Estava terminando a poção que eu havia desenvolvido para usar junto com o feitiço revelador, se desse certo ela me mostraria todos os componentes do veneno, mas levava um ingrediente que poderia ser coletado somente na lua cheia, que seria dentro de duas semanas, e depois finalmente o antídoto. Não sabia se Harry teria tanto tempo assim... Nisso vi o frasco, meus dedos ansiosos se fecharam sobre ele. Talvez, apenas talvez, agora eu pudesse acalentar alguma esperança. Olhei o rótulo: Fraeno. Não ia dar para arrolhar, mas quem sabe poderia pôr freio na morte..._

oOo

_Os dias se arrastavam e via Harry piorar lentamente. A Poção Fraeno funcionou, interrompeu momentaneamente a rápida ação do veneno, tornando-a morosa. Comecei a ministrar poção revigorante aperfeiçoada com sangue de dragão, Vitalatis, intercalando com a outra, e isso pareceu melhorar o estado geral dele. Mas eu também não poderia usar essas poções indefinidamente, em breve não fariam mais efeito já que o veneno continuava agindo, embora bem lentamente. Era imprescindível que a poção reveladora ficasse pronta, e isso estava cada vez mais próximo, assim que chegasse a lua cheia._

_Depois de cinco dias Tonks descobriu Harry ali no laboratório._

_- Professor Snape não pode ser, não Harry..._

_- Senhorita Tonks, acredite estou fazendo tudo que posso. Não precisamos que ninguém saiba e nem que o Profeta Diário noticie isso. Concorda?_

_- Sim claro!_

_- E quanto menos pessoas souberem melhor. Certo?_

_- Certo..._

_- Então devo entender que posso contar com sua discrição?_

_- Sim senhor... Como posso ajudar?_

_- Não sair por aí contando já é uma grande ajuda! Mas... Poderia me acompanhar, preciso visitar uma loja de poções que foi atacada._

_- Sim claro! Quer ir já?_

_- Sim, quanto mais rápido melhor._

_Tonks se mostrou fiel ao nosso acordo. Foi até a loja comigo e acabei por descobrir que a auror não era tão atrapalhada assim! Ela observou vários pormenores na cena do crime. Se quem entrou na loja e nosso serial killer eram a mesma pessoa, então ele já tinha algumas características ímpares._

_Primeiro, nosso homem era manco. Na correria derramou um saco de grãos de mostarda, e deixou ali alguns rastros. _

_Segundo, calçava um sapato não muito grande, então conclui que se tratava de alguém com estatura mediana. _

_Terceiro, ele parecia procurar algo muito especifico, pois o dono além da bagunça não havia notado falta de nada do estoque. _

_- Ele só não conseguiu entrar na sala de segurança. – Disse-me o dono da loja_

_- O quem tem lá?- Inquiriu a auror, era ela quem estava conduzindo o depoimento._

_- Ingredientes raros vendidos somente com autorização do Ministério._

_- Ele forçou a entrada?_

_- Sim. Contudo somente eu posso entrar naquela sala._

_- Mais ninguém?_

_- Não senhorita. Os feitiços não deixam, só reconhecem a mim._

_- Quero uma lista completa, com o nome de cada item que tem ai dentro._

_- Sim, vou providenciar senhorita. - O bruxo entrou na sala e saiu dali com quase um metro de pergaminho. _

_Eu suspirei cansado. Teria muito que fazer e muito pouco tempo... Já estávamos saindo quando algo me chamou atenção. Uma zarabatana, esquecida no canto do balcão, algo incomum em uma loja de poções. _

_- Isso é seu?_

_- Não senhor. Pensei que fosse do outro auror que veio aqui primeiro._

_- Posso levar?_

_O bruxo deu de ombros. _

_O assassino cometera seu primeiro erro. Acertara Potter e perdera a arma do crime: uma zarabatana. Era assim que ele contaminava suas vitimas com o veneno. Assim que entrava em contato com a pele era absorvido pelos poros e capilares indo diretamente para a corrente sanguínea. Quando começava a agir já estava espalhado pelo corpo todo e começava uma reação em cadeia. Ali na arma deveria haver resquícios do veneno e com a poção terminada poderia fazer o feitiço revelador. Contudo ainda tinha que lutar para manter a vida de Potter. _

oOo

_Na segunda semana da longa espera as poções já não estavam mais tendo o mesmo efeito, Harry começou a mostrar sinais de comprometimento dos pulmões, do coração, e eu sabia que a partir daquele momento iria piorar, logo mais um dos órgãos e depois outro, e outro iam começar a entrar em falência até o corpo inteiro estar comprometido. Isso era muito grave. As poções não fariam muito mais, o veneno que corria nas veias dele destruiria suas linhas de defesa, as poções eram apenas paliativas. Teria que fazer bem mais se quisesse que ele sobrevivesse sem nenhuma seqüela. Nesse momento pude sentir a extensão do meu desespero e algo mais que só fazia aumentar minha angústia. Não reconhecia aquele sentimento, não queria que Harry morresse... O único pensamento que martelava meu cérebro no momento era que a poção que eu estava desenvolvendo tinha que funcionar. No fim daquela mesma semana a falha dos órgãos começou... Eu esperava por isso, mas não significava que eu iria aceitar. No auge do desespero ministrei uma dose dobrada de Vitalatis e lancei um enervate direto no coração de Harry._

_- Não se atreva a morrer em minhas mãos seu Gryffindor maldito! Não depois de tudo que fiz para ajudá-lo a escapar de Voldemort e a matá-lo! – Pareceu-me ter uma mínima resposta do corpo inerte, dando-me a esperança para agir loucamente de novo: Mais dois enervate sobre o coração, tornando a reação do corpo mais firme. _

_- Vamos Harry você consegue! Fique comigo! – Então percebi o que tinha acabado de dizer... Foi ali, naquele instante que entendi que meus sentimentos haviam mudado. Contudo não era o momento nem tinha tempo de racionalizar aquilo. Decidi fazer mais uma loucura e lancei um feitiço congelante em Harry, que diminuiria seus sinais vitais até quase a zero. Ele o manteria naquele estado, crítico é verdade, mas manteria mesmo assim, VIVO, até que eu pudesse ministrar o antídoto, o que teria que ser feito o mais rápido possível. É verdade que ele ainda correria riscos de não sobreviver àquele feitiço, mas eu não tinha outra escolha. Era isso ou perderia Harry._

_Para agravar mais a situação Harry estava sendo visto como um inapto para o cargo. Estava faltando com suas obrigações e não estava se apresentando no Ministério regularmente como era de se esperar. Tonks fazia o que dava, passeando por lá com o rosto e as vestes de Harry de vez em quando, mas não estava sendo suficiente. No início da terceira semana Harry, quer dizer Tonks disfarçada com polissuco, levou uma advertência de Shacklebolt e Moody, que acabou sobrando pra mim também. _

_- Vejam bem, eu sei que tudo isso é um embaraço para o ministério, mas acreditem, eu e o Ha... Potter, nós estamos fazendo tudo ao nosso alcance para colocar o assassino em Azkaban! _

_Eu estava contrariado e aviltado em meu orgulho... Tenho certeza que Tonks percebeu meu constrangimento e percebeu também que havia algo diferente em mim com relação ao Potter. Ela ajudava bastante, quando não se atrapalhava e destruía minhas anotações ou trocava meus frascos no laboratório. Poderoso Merlin era o desastre personificado. Enfim a lua cheia chegou e eu sai para colher o último ingrediente da poção reveladora ao pôr do sol, o começo de um novo dia despontava e eu realmente esperava que fosse isso: um novo dia._

_A poção ficou pronta no dia seguinte, por volta do meio dia. O inverno já se despedia de Londres, o céu estava mais claro. Senti uma imensa esperança invadindo meu ser. Então peguei a zarabatana, me aproximei do caldeirão e a mergulhei na poção pronunciando o feitiço._

_- Revelare Veritas! – Imediatamente uma pequena fumaça azulada se desprendeu do caldeirão começando a listar no ar os ingredientes da poção. Li avidamente, passando os olhos rapidamente pelos elementos menores, de ligação e de condução e chegando aos principais: Beladona, Pó de Polvo e... – ESTRAMÔNIO!!! – Não sei como isso não tinha me passado pela cabeça, era tão genialmente simples! Rapidamente comecei a fazer o antídoto, com Erva-do-Diabo, Chifre de Unicórnio, o ingrediente que neutralizaria o Estramônio, um elemento muito raro que trouxe do meu estoque pessoal, e Bezoar. A poção ficou pronta. Cheguei com o frasco ao lado da cama de Harry, eu tinha adrenalina pura correndo nas veias. Ergui a varinha..._

_- Finite Incantaten! _

_Desfiz o feitiço congelante e entornei o liquido incolor que havia produzido em sua boca, fazendo com que o bebesse. Conjurei uma cadeira para a cabeceira da cama e esperei. De vez em quando fazia um feitiço de varredura no corpo de Harry. Ele não dava sinais de melhora, mas também não piorou. Eu sabia que tinha que dar tempo ao antídoto para agir... O estado dele tinha passado do crítico, tinha chegado quase à morte! Mas aquela espera estava me deixando ansioso. Aproximei-me da bancada e convoquei os ingredientes para fazer um chá, o ritual do preparo me acalmava sempre e sabia que precisava urgentemente beber um chá quente, ao menos para tentar relaxar. Sentei-me no banquinho alto ao lado da bancada, o tempo se esvaía lentamente enquanto bebericava o meu chá de camomila, enquanto eu me questionava e pensava em tudo que se passara desde o começo, até chegar ali. Um leve suspiro chegou aos meus ouvidos, tirando-me do estado alheio em que tinha me colocado, já fazia quatro horas que havia ministrado a poção. Senti que algo me impelia para mais próximo de Harry e sentei na beirada da cama tomando uma de suas mãos entre as minhas... Um breve espasmo nos músculos das mãos, o movimento leve nas pálpebras, senti uma leve pressão em minha mão, seus olhos ainda fechados estremeciam, lutavam..._

_- Vamos lá Potter, você consegue! – Agora eu sabia, estava irremediavelmente perdido. – Vamos Harry, você consegue...! Abre os olhos!_

_- Sever... – Olhei para ele e me perdi na imensidão das íris verdes. –_ "Momentos maravilhosos são iguais aquele em que eu te amei." _– Nenhuma vitória foi maior do que aquela... Meu contentamento chegou às raias da felicidade. Dois dias depois e muitas doses de poção Vitalatis, Harry estava inteiro novamente e isso valeu todas as noites em claro que passei._

_- Acho que lhe devo a vida professor... De novo. – Tive um sobressalto ao ouvir sua voz tão perto e senti uma alegria imensa, que escondi no âmago do meu ser, ao vê-lo em pé e bem. _

_- É minha eterna missão... Legada pessoalmente por Albus Dumbledore... – Dei-lhe o meu melhor sorriso irônico. – Acho que poderíamos acabar com certas formalidades, me chame logo de Severus._

_- Agradeço Severus... Por tudo. – Nunca senti seu olhar tão intenso nos meus. – Agora quero que me conte tudo que descobriu. Vamos pegar o cara!_

_- Sim Potter. – Merlin! Aquele olhar era de tirar o fôlego. Talvez fosse assim sempre, com todos que conhecia, mas era a primeira vez que eu notava. Talvez fosse por que era a primeira vez que eu sustentava o seu olhar sem nenhum sentimento de defesa. Eu não estava acostumado, mas estava gostando, muito._

_- Acho... Bem, penso que ouvi você me chamar de Harry, logo que acordei e... – Baixei os olhos para esconder meu embaraço. – Prefiro que continue me chamando assim. _

_- Certo. – Contei-lhe tudo que sabia e começamos então a procurar ligações entre bruxos das trevas e o Estramônio. Nossas investigações aliadas ao fato do elemento ser raro e que crescia em entulhos logo me levou à Mansão Malfoy. Ela fora confiscada pelo Ministério após a guerra. Contudo o nunca conseguiram tomar posse definitiva do lugar. Eu ainda me lembrava dos feitiços de entrada, afinal eu "era amigo" da família Malfoy, padrinho de Draco... E qual não foi minha surpresa quando, mesmo depois de tudo, a mansão reconheceu minha magia. Precisei dos feitiços apenas para o Harry poder entrar. O lugar estava abandonado, não havia sinais de vida humana ali. O jardim parecia uma selva, mas encontramos algumas plantas suspeitas nos canteiros onde outrora Narcissa cultivava lindas rosas._

_Não poderia imaginar que alguém da família estava vivo, muito menos Lucius Malfoy. Se bem que ninguém havia encontrado seus restos mortais após a guerra. Entramos na Mansão. Poeira por todo lado, objetos quebrados, paredes descascando, escadas apodrecidas, a decadência imperava ali. O hall e o caminho que levava as masmorras estavam iluminados. O laboratório de Lucius ficava ali embaixo também, ele sim teria motivo para tudo aquilo: Vingança! Ele também fora um aluno de poções excepcional, não era um Mestre como eu, essa nunca foi sua ambição, mas tinha talento para sê-lo, se quisesse. _

_- Bravo Severus! Bravo! – Não foi espanto nenhum ouvir as palmas esparsas. – Só mesmo você conseguiria descobrir a obra e o autor! E escapar ao meu veneno colocando esse mestiço no seu lugar! Bravo!_

_- Você está vivo... – Apesar de tudo... Mesmo com tudo que acontecera e meu papel naquela guerra, eu gostava de Lucius, tínhamos sido amigos desde o começo em Hogwarts e eu me senti satisfeito de encontrá-lo vivo._

_- Claro que sim meu caro! E Potter também! Graças a você. Parabéns Severus, livrá-lo do meu veneno foi um feito extraordinário! Isso só vem a confirmar que o seu título é mais que merecido: o maior Mestre de Poções de todos os tempos!_

_- Esse título foi dado por alguém extremamente perturbado e que já se foi. Eu não o reconheço. – Foi então que Harry fez uma besteira sem tamanho, precipitando tudo._

_- Vivo! E finalmente vai pagar por tudo que fez... Por todos os seus crimes! Em nome do Ministério da Magia eu lhe dou voz de prisão... Está preso por nove homicídios, vai direto para Azkaban..._

_Até hoje essa cena parece se passar lentamente em minha memória... Foi tudo tão sincronizado... Foi um verdadeiro milagre._

_- Avada... – Lúcius pareceu entrar em transe, a insanidade suprimiu todo seu raciocínio. O braço automaticamente se levantando, apontando a varinha para Harry _

_- Harry sai... – E pareceu que o tempo não havia passado. Empurrei Harry para o lado entrando na sua frente. Meus reflexos de comensal substituindo tudo mais, meu instinto protetor sobrepondo minha amizade, desarmando Lucius... – Expeliarmus!_

_- Encarcerous! – Harry gritou quase que ao mesmo tempo em que eu, suas reações treinadas de auror assumindo seu lugar. – Estupefaça!_

_Olhávamos para o corpo estuporado de Lúcius. Ambos ofegantes pela ação. Fechei meus olhos, entendendo perfeitamente o que fizera e o que isso significava. Senti seus olhos sobre mim e continuei imóvel, de olhos fechados pensando em uma saída que não fosse tão constrangedora para o que havia feito. Ele não era mais um garoto indefeso que precisasse da minha proteção, sabia disso. Simplesmente não pude evitar. Abri meus olhos e me voltei para ele. Harry ainda me olhava com um olhar incrédulo, pois mais uma vez eu salvava sua vida. Encontrei seus olhos. Ele sabia. E eu soube, senti... Harry partilhava dos meus sentimentos._

oOo

_Simplesmente aquela não era a hora e nem aquele era o lugar. Nossa missão estava cumprida, entregamos Lucius ao Departamento de Investigação Criminal do Ministério. E eu sabia que Harry ia ser aclamado de novo como herói, todas as faltas durante aquela missão esquecidas, ia receber as honrarias, e eu... Ia voltar para a segurança da minha vida. Em Hogwarts, com meus alunos irritantes, as montanhas de provas em minha mesa, os acidentes com os caldeirões e as poções arruinadas, um desperdício aos estoques da escola. Essa era a minha vida, era a que tinha escolhido depois daquela guerra sangrenta, onde fora humilhado, usado e abusado. Essa era a vida que queria, depois de ter sido inocentado, depois de ter sido homenageado e recebido a Ordem de Merlin, que para mim não valia mais absolutamente nada, de ter reconhecido o meu título de Mestre em Poções, o que apenas considerava merecido... _

_Então, por quê? Por que me parecia que faltava alguma coisa, que tudo tinha perdido o brilho, o valor? Um par de olhos verdes me veio à memória. Joguei a pena sobre a mesa, farto de corrigir trabalhos e dar as notas que nem sempre condiziam com o aluno. Ninguém tinha notado nada de diferente em mim, minha conduta continuava a mesma de sempre, tinha feito um grande esforço para isso... Levantei-me, desci do estrado, andei entre as carteiras. Estava cansado e estava dando por encerrada a minha noite quando a coruja nevada entrou pela janela da minha sala de aula. Outro pergaminho DELE. Tirei a mensagem da pata da coruja, que ficou parada no mesmo lugar, no espaldar da minha cadeira esperando uma resposta, como sempre._

_- Vá. Não tenho resposta para você levar. – Ela obedientemente levantou vôo. _

_E enquanto a via sumir no céu noturno, era assolado pelo sentimento de despedida novamente, era como se estivesse voltando no tempo e me despedindo naquela tarde... Quando Ele entrou no laboratório do Ministério e eu estava acertando tudo para voltar para o meu lugar, meu trabalho, minha vida... Quando me encontrou completamente refeito de todos os abalos que sofrera durante aquele caso fora de propósito: Um Serial Killer. Apenas um bruxo enlouquecido pelos anos de pressões, de guerra, de ter seu patrimônio, seu orgulho, sua família e sua vida arrancadas de si. Seu lado racional perdido, o impedindo de ver que ele fizera o mesmo com centenas de pessoas. Voltando àquela tarde. Quando encontrei novamente seus olhos intensos presos nos meus já perfeitamente controlados... Quando fomos educados e até gentis um com o outro... Quando Ele me disse que queria conversar comigo um assunto pessoal e lhe disse que não tinhamos assunto nenhum a discutir, muito menos pessoal... Quando ele disse que eu não ia poder fugir para sempre e uma hora dessas iria ter que ouvi-lo e lhe disse que não tinha nada do que fugir, que estava equivocado._

_Apertamos as mãos e ele sorriu, os olhos penetrantes ainda presos ao meu rosto me perguntando se o receberia para uma visita em Hogwarts... Aquilo quase me fez perder a pose, meu coração dando uma cambalhota no meu peito. Eu lhe retribuí, com aquele meio sorriso patenteado, dizendo para ele mandar uma coruja que combinaríamos uma data, um horário... Mas que independente disso ele podia ir à Hogwarts sempre que quisesse._

_- Mas não seria a mesma coisa Severus, pois eu não iria lá para ver você, e vê-lo é o que me interessa... – Isso, somado aos olhos intensos e o sorriso nos lábios quase me fizeram capitular. O que senti foi tão intenso, tão forte, por um segundo tive vontade de cometer uma loucura e mandar tudo às favas! Toda minha prudência, minha consciência, minha razão, travei uma guerra comigo mesmo, mas a minha vontade férrea novamente prevaleceu. Mantive a minha expressão afável e me despedi._

_- Não seja exagerado Harry, é claro que se você for e eu estiver em horário disponível o receberei para uma xícara de chá. – Pousei uma das mãos em seu ombro e me virei para ir... – Até um dia, Harry._

_- Até qualquer hora, Severus. – E assim, passaram-se quase seis meses..._

oOo

_Quebrei o lacre, abri o pergaminho que ele me mandara. Era um jogo sujo, esse que fazia comigo. Contava o que tinha feito desde a última vez que me tinha escrito o que não era muito tempo, nem uma semana. Falava das lembranças que tinha das nossas conversas, mesmo aquelas sobre o caso, que sentia falta disso, que minhas opiniões tinham o dom de clarear-lhe o raciocínio, que precisava falar comigo e que não podia atinar num motivo que eu tivesse, tão forte, que me impedisse de ouvi-lo. Que podia continuar fingindo que não o estava entendendo, mas que não ia desistir e que eu podia contar com a sua teimosia Griffyndor..._

_O pergaminho caiu da minha mão. Meus olhos se voltaram para a janela por onde tinha visto Edwiges sair. Minhas mãos cobriram meu rosto, estava à beira da exaustão, não pensei que fosse ser tão difícil, mas era. Por mais que ele insistisse, eu não queria ceder, aquilo não poderia dar certo, nunca. Saí da sala e desci às masmorras para os meus aposentos. Assumi esse comportamento depois da guerra, o de usar meu escritório particular somente para meus assuntos pessoais. Provas, trabalhos e quaisquer outros assuntos escolares eram tratados por mim na sala de aula. Quando me recolhia aos meus aposentos não queria mais ser incomodado, a não ser em uma emergência. Mas como na grande maioria das noites daqueles últimos seis meses, não pude dormir. E me levantei pela manhã pior do que quando me deitei... _

_Tomei o café no grande salão ignorando a enorme balbúrdia reinante como todos os dias. Não pensei que estivesse sendo observado, mas estava. MacGonagall não me perdera de vista nem por um dia em todos aqueles meses, eu era motivo das confabulações diárias entre ela e Albus. MacGonagall tinha encontrado um dos pergaminhos que Harry me mandara e, sem que eu soubesse, depois de muitas considerações, Albus tinha chamado Harry para uma conversa. Aquele velho era mesmo manipulador... Foi assim que nesse mesmo dia, na hora do almoço, Minerva veio me dizer que Dumbledore queria falar comigo..._

oOo

_Entrei na sala da diretoria, nada havia mudado ali. Dei uma volta em torno dela, me recordando de cada detalhe, lembrei-me de cada plano, de cada conversa, cada confidência que eu e Albus tivéramos ali. Voltei-me para o quadro dele pendurado na parede, esperando estar sendo observado por aqueles olhos azuis emoldurados por aqueles óculos sobre a ponta do nariz, mas ele dormia placidamente. Andei de um lado para outro, enquanto aguardava o momento de falar com ele, impaciente, mergulhando nos meus pensamentos que trabalhavam freneticamente desde a noite anterior._

_- Sente-se meu rapaz._

_Ouvi-lo repentinamente me fez estremecer e me colocar a sua frente, despido de todos os meus subterfúgios. Por mais que eu disfarçasse sempre me sentia assim diante dele: frágil e vulnerável. Ele sabia disso, e não fazia questão de esconder que tinha conhecimento do fato. Puxei uma cadeira e sentei-me._

_- Você não me parece bem Severus, Minerva tem a mesma opinião que eu. E já faz alguns meses que isso vem acontecendo. O que o perturba tanto? – Ah! Dumbledore sabia ser insuportavelmente direto..._

_- Não é nada, é só a insônia novamente. – Tentei manter pelo menos a minha dignidade intacta. Mas ele não deixou._

_- Essas insônias acabaram com a guerra, quando você deixou de ser espião. Se elas voltaram, algo o perturba. Ou será que não é Alguém que está abalando a sua serenidade habitual? – Senti que corava diante do ex-diretor, só ele me provocava tal reação. – Talvez certo rapaz de olhos verdes seja o motivo de tanta agitação interior._

_- Albus... – Respirei profundamente. – Eu sei que isso não está certo, tenho tentado controlar o máximo que posso. – Mantive minha expressão corporal equilibrada ao máximo. – Mas o rapaz está obcecado, não pára de cercar, de insistir, já não sei mais o que fazer! _

_- O que acha de ceder, concordar com o que ele pede?_

_- Eu sei bem o que ele vai falar, sei o que ele quer. É uma loucura rematada, eu nunca fui uma pessoa sociável, isso nunca poderia dar certo, estaria fadado ao fracasso desde o começo! _

_- Quem pode garantir isso? – Dumbledore brincava com meu coração dizendo aquelas coisas, sorrindo para mim daquele jeito sereno e bondoso, isso só tornava tudo mais difícil. – Já pensou em experimentar? Em dar uma chance ao rapaz? É só isso que ele quer. Uma oportunidade! Não é pedir muito._

_- Não deveria me dar um conselho como esse. Você está me parecendo tão doido quanto ele... Isso não seria correto e não traria vantagem nenhuma ao garoto!_

_- Não vejo por que não seria correto, vantagem é a última coisa em que ele pensa e ele deixou de ser criança há muito tempo Severus, pare de chamá-lo de garoto, ele é um auror!_

_- Isso não tem nada a ver com ele, e sim comigo. Tem uns vinte anos de diferença entre nós, fui colega do pai dele e nós nos detestávamos. Isso não basta?_

_- Mas não detesta o Harry, não é? – Ele tinha me encurralado. De novo. Não tive resposta pra isso, se respondesse ou mentiria ou me condenaria, sabia que não poderia mentir então me calei. – Vamos Severus, fale com ele, ouça o que tem a dizer e se sentir o mesmo... Dê uma chance a si mesmo... – Estava ficando sem argumentos. Dumbledore era exímio na arte da persuasão. Mas o problema maior era que eu estava tentado a ser convencido. _

_- Está bem, prometo pensar..._

_- Até que enfim. – MacGonagall entrou a tempo de ouvir a última frase. Tive a confirmação do que desconfiava: que era uma conspiração desde o começo. – É bom saber que vai pelo menos considerar. Tire o fim de semana para isso. Por que não vai para o seu chalé? – Ergui a sobrancelha surpreso pela sugestão, afinal estávamos em pleno ano letivo. – Ora, vamos, se bem o conheço seu trabalho está mais do que em dia, os alunos de sua casa não precisam de babá, não vejo que desculpa pode me apresentar para não concordar..._

_- Já vi que sou voto vencido, não tenho escolha. Vou amanhã pela manhã e volto domingo à noite. Agora os pestinhas me esperam... Com licença, Albus, Minerva. – E me retirei._

oOo

_Era quase dez horas da manhã de sábado. Tinha me levantado bem cedo, como de hábito, tomado café no salão principal, colhido as ervas que queria levar para preparar algumas poções de uso pessoal. Eu não sabia passar um dia longe das minhas poções, trabalhar numa bancada era relaxante para mim, mexendo no caldeirão, picando ingredientes, amava meu trabalho. Tudo que precisava levar se resumia a uma sacola, esta estava em minha mão. Entrei na lareira e saí no meu chalé. Bati as cinzas das minhas vestes e desci diretamente ao laboratório. Algumas das ervas tinham tempo limite curto para ficarem sem serem devidamente processadas. Não era nada complicado e foi bem rápido. Depois fui à cozinha preparar algo bem simples para o meu almoço. Apenas salada e carne assada. Deixei a salada pronta, somente para temperar na hora, e coloquei a carne no forno. Achei que dava tempo para um_ _passeio na praia._

_Saí ao ar livre. A brisa marinha era estimulante. O chalé tinha uma localização privilegiada, o terreno era grande. À frente do chalé estava o mar, uma praia de umas três milhas de extensão, de areia grossa. Aos lados e atrás era rocha pura, bem escarpada. O acesso era difícil e tinha sido dificultado mais ainda com as proteções que eu e Albus colocáramos nelas. As rochas iam ficando mais baixas, arredondadas e lisas, conforme chegavam mais perto do mar e entravam por ele. Desci a trilha suave pelas rochas e cheguei à areia, tirei os sapatos e afundei meus pés nela. O sol da manhã se refletia na água, e o vento levantava a areia que batia nas canelas. Levantei o olhar e percorri toda a extensão de areia de uma ponta a outra da praia... Cheguei a parar de respirar ao notar a silhueta ao longe, sentada nas pedras, à sombra dos pinheiros, envolta numa capa negra, suas roupas e seus cabelos esvoaçando ao sabor do vento. Ninguém chegara depois de mim, logo ele já estava a minha espera. O reconheci na mesma hora, minhas entranhas se reviraram de nervoso. Caminhei até lá. Subi nas pedras._

_- Então eu estava certo. Era uma conspiração. – Parei em pé logo atrás dele._

_- Eu sabia que você reconheceria a sutileza do nosso ardil._

_- Que sutileza? – A minha risada foi discreta e baixa. – Achei que era para eu vir aqui e pensar._

_- Concordo que Dumbledore não pareça muito sutil pra você. – Ele também riu. – Se você não chegou a uma conclusão em seis meses, não seria em um fim de semana que conseguiria fazê-lo. – Voltou o olhar arguto para cima, a fim de me olhar nos olhos._

_- Harry... Você não entende._

_- Não Severus, não entendo. Você protelou essa conversa o máximo que pôde, posso até ver a lista de todos os motivos e razões pelas quais o fez. A questão não é saber o que quer. O problema é aceitar isso. _

_- Olhe pelo meu ponto de vista._

_- Já olhei! – Levantou-se num salto com toda a agilidade da juventude. – E não encontrei uma só razão ou motivo que fizesse valer a pena eu desistir._

_- Você não pode estar no seu juízo perfeito. – Os olhos dele encontravam os meus e pareciam devassar a minha alma._

_- Cansei de ter juízo. Você me ensinou muito ao longo dos anos, a ter controle, ponderação, responsabilidade, consciência, discernimento. Mas agora chega, cansei, sabe? – Inconscientemente ele chegou mais perto até estar quase encostado em mim. – Eu era revoltado e rebelde, mas isso não me impediu de aprender com você e admirá-lo como conseqüência disso._

_- Isso é espantoso... – Dei meu melhor sorriso irônico._

_- É, não é? – Ele me retribuiu com um sorriso cálido. – Já perdi tanta coisa, Severus... Meus pais, Sirius, Dumbledore, tantos colegas, amigos leais... Decidi não perder mais nada, não posso perder, principalmente agora que encontrei algo que sempre quis. Não vou desistir só por que seu lado racional teima em procurar razões justamente onde elas não existem._

_- Uma vez cabeça dura, sempre cabeça dura. Você já pensou na sua reputação? No seu trabalho ou na sua vida pessoal? – Ele riu abertamente._

_- Reputação? O que me interessa isso? Reputação é um engodo que a sociedade nos impõe. Veja só, eu vi a sua, a de Remus e a de Sirius, todas elas na lama durante anos... Você, comensal da morte, espião, matou o próprio Dumbledore. Remus, um lobisomem, considerado um monstro, um pária na sociedade. Sirius, considerado um traidor, co-autor do assassinato dos meus pais, onze anos preso em Azkaban injustamente... Sabemos o que significam cada um desses fatos apontados não? E eles não condizem com a verdade. Suas reputações nunca chegaram nem perto do caráter, da coragem e da lealdade de vocês, isso citando somente vocês três, poderia listar muitos mais. Hummm... Meu trabalho...? Eu gosto do que faço, gosto muito, mas não preciso dele para viver e sinceramente tem outras coisas que eu considero muito mais importantes do que ser auror. Chegamos então a um tópico interessante: Vida pessoal. Que vida pessoal? Quer pessoa mais exposta e com a vida mais pública que a minha? Isso sim é importante, e penso que finalmente vou poder ter uma, por isso estou aqui, agora, na sua frente._

_Fiquei sem palavras. Todos os meus argumentos rebatidos, um a um jogados por terra. Estávamos quase colados, a tensão entre nós ao máximo. Tive muitas experiências na minha vida, mas nada como o que me aconteceu nesse dia._

_Seus braços envolveram minha cintura me puxando para si e seus lábios cobriram os meus, famintos. Argumentos, razões, motivos, tudo desapareceu da minha mente no momento em que sua boca me tocou. Tentei raciocinar, eu sabia que tínhamos que conversar antes que isso acontecesse, mas tê-lo grudado ao meu corpo, sua boca colada na minha, não estava ajudando. Sentia o sangue correndo nas minhas veias, cada vez mais rápido, o calor me queimando e se espalhando rapidamente por toda a minha pele. Tudo que conseguia ouvir era o som do meu coração batendo nos meus ouvidos, rápido e forte. _

_Não pude suportar mais, não conseguia mais me controlar, estava por um fio. Entreabri os lábios tentando protestar e quando nossas línguas se tocaram me perdi. O aperto na minha cintura aumentou, nossos quadris se esfregando um no outro, a intensidade do que sentia era assustadora. Não havia palavras para descrever, nos entregamos ao apelo da carne, não dava mais para evitar. Tinha que ser assim, a conversa ia ficar relegada a segundo plano. Foi uma loucura que nos atingiu... Capas, vestes, coletes, camisas, calças, tudo sendo desabotoado, tirado e descartado ali aos nossos pés, ele tirando as minhas roupas e eu as dele, sem pensar no que fazíamos, e de repente estávamos nus, ali à luz do dia. Não poderíamos nos esconder um do outro nem que quiséssemos. _

_A boca dele desceu pelo meu corpo, as mãos acompanhando o movimento, deslizando deliciosamente, no meu pescoço, nos meus mamilos, a boca sugando, mordiscando, lambendo, e os gemidos não paravam... Palavras se tornaram obsoletas diante de tudo que estávamos sentindo. A língua dele era indecente, deliciosa! Tantos gemidos e suspiros que eu não sabia quais eram meus e quais eram dele... Só percebi meus gritos quando foram arrancados à força da minha garganta, no mesmo instante que seus lábios se fecharam sobre o meu pênis, deslizando por toda extensão no vai e vem mais erótico que já vira. Minhas pernas bambearam, teria ido ao chão de joelhos se não estivesse bem seguro entre seus braços... Nem percebi que fechara os olhos, mas quando os abri quase gozei ao vê-lo me chupando com aquele olhar preso ao meu rosto..._

_Fiz com que interrompesse aquele momento delicioso, puxando pelos seus cabelos, afastando seus lábios de mim... Ajoelhei-me também à sua frente, e beijei-o com toda a paixão que sentia liberta em mim. Deixei minhas mãos o acariciarem como ele havia feito no meu corpo, e uma enxurrada de palavras impudicas saíram de seus lábios, fazendo-me ficar ainda mais duro, ficar ainda mais faminto. Deitei com ele sobre as nossas roupas, pronto a fazer tudo que quisesse, dar-lhe tudo que seu corpo exigisse de mim. Minha boca provou tudo que podia do sabor daquele corpo, e o meu se arrepiava diante da vocalização do prazer intenso que ele sentia comigo, eu ficava cada vez mais excitado só por saber que tudo era provocado pela minha boca estar se deliciando naquele membro teso de desejo por mim._

_Então ele virou de bruços... Olhou-me por cima do ombro e me pediu que continuasse. Coloquei-me por cima e começando pelo lóbulo da orelha desci meus dentes, minha língua e meus lábios por toda extensão da pele que se contorcia e arrepiava ao meu toque. Enquanto descia meu corpo se esfregava no dele, deixando-o sentir o quanto o queria. Apertei suas coxas, fixando-o no lugar, para que não se mexesse, minha boca achou o caminho entre suas nádegas e o beijei e lambi e o penetrei com minha língua... E ele se remexia sob mim, impaciente enquanto o preparava. E quando o soltei, se colocou de quatro à minha frente, a cabeça encostada no chão, sua voz rouca e ansiosa me chamando: Vem... Vem... E eu fui. Encostei meu membro nele, que sem receio nenhum foi se empurrando contra mim, fazendo com que entrasse lentamente. Ouvi seus gemidos manhosos, dor e prazer se misturando, deixando a sua pele toda arrepiada sob os meus dedos, tirando o pouco que sobrara da minha sanidade._

_Ele ditava o ritmo, e me enlouquecia fazendo isso. Nossos corpos se chocavam e sentia que pela nossa fome não íamos nos demorar muito mais. Tomei seu membro entre meus dedos e o massageei,_ _levando-o comigo à loucura total, sentindo-o gozar entre os meus dedos e explodindo dentro dele, no orgasmo mais incrível da minha vida. Desabamos exaustos e satisfeitos sobre aquele amontoado de roupas. Totalmente sem fôlego e sem forças para nos mexermos. A brisa na nossa pele nua e suada nos deixou com frio, então saí de cima dele, rolei para o lado, me virando de barriga pra cima. Virei meu rosto para o lado e o encontrei me olhando, uma expressão indefinida no rosto. Levantei-me, ajuntando nossas roupas e ajudando-o a se levantar, levando-o para dentro de casa comigo._

_Entramos no meu quarto, mobiliado simplesmente. Móveis de mogno antigos e pesados, sem muitos enfeites, apenas um porta retrato no criado mudo, com a fotografia da minha mãe quando jovem, um vaso de flores sobre a cômoda e na parede acima dela um espelho grande e oval. Precisávamos urgentemente de um banho. Dei-lhe uma toalha e arrumei algo pra vestir, já que nossas roupas estavam imundas e amarrotadas. Ele foi primeiro e logo depois fui eu. Fomos separados por que senão iríamos repetir tudo de novo debaixo do chuveiro. Não que não fosse uma boa idéia. Até achei que a idéia era excelente, mas ainda tínhamos que conversar e não queria mais adiar. Não era do meu feitio agir do modo como tinha agido, me agarrar com alguém daquela forma._

_Assim que saí do banheiro ele me esperava sentado na minha poltrona de leitura. Convidei-o a descer e me acompanhar no almoço, tardio era verdade, mas os últimos acontecimentos haviam despertado o nosso apetite. A carne no forno estaria queimada a essa hora, se não tivesse colocado pra assar em forno brando. Havia o suficiente para nós dois. Resolvemos comer na cozinha mesmo e enquanto temperava a salada e retirava a carne do forno, ele punha a mesa... Foi um almoço silencioso, mas estávamos à vontade, o silêncio era confortável. Qualquer que fosse a nossa decisão, a opinião de ambos seria levada em consideração, eu queria que fosse assim e sabia que ele também. Terminamos a refeição, limpamos e arrumamos tudo, e nos sentamos novamente para conversar, a mesa entre nós como sabíamos que seria mais seguro. Olhamo-nos demoradamente sem saber por onde começar. Até que me manifestei..._

_- Eu não esperava ser confrontado nesse final de semana... Não dessa forma. – Eu o vi ficar extremamente vermelho e me senti satisfeito ao vê-lo embaraçado. Mas não esbocei nenhuma reação em meu rosto._

_- Eu não queria... Quer dizer, queria sim... Mas não que fosse assim. Não pretendia atacar... Não que não tenha gostado... Gostei, gostei muito, mas..._

_- Eu sei, eu entendi Harry. O que aconteceu provou que podemos nos entender muito bem... Não é essa a questão..._

_- Você não vai começar de novo, vai? Eu já sei o que você pensa: reputação, o que os outros vão falar, meu trabalho, o lance da idade e... Acho tudo isso besteira! E daí que você é vinte anos mais velho, anti-social, rabugento e sei lá quantos mais obstáculos que existam na sua cabeça? Ninguém é perfeito. Eu gosto de você assim mesmo._

_- Você faz com que as coisas pareçam tão simples e fáceis, mas a realidade não é assim. _

_- Eu sei disso, ninguém melhor do que eu pra saber que a vida não é fácil. Sei que você não é um anjo, sei que tem defeitos, conheci o seu pior lado durante a minha adolescência e sobrevivi a isso, certo? Mas você tem qualidades também._

_- E quando você notou essas qualidades posso saber?_

_- Ah, tive bastante tempo para reparar nisso. Antes e durante a guerra e nesses meses em que nós trabalhamos juntos... Você é inteligente, responsável, leal, e entendo bem de lealdade. Pode não parecer, mas via o que você tinha que fazer, sei que não foi fácil agir tantos anos como espião, e descobri o quanto pode ser sagaz, obstinado e franco, de uma franqueza rude, é verdade, mas até aprecio isso. É cuidadoso, generoso e dedicado também, e não venha me dizer que não, eu vi o modo como se empenhou pelas vítimas._

_- Não seja exagerado._

_- Eu não estou exagerando, é você que se deprecia demais. Conheço todos os seus defeitos, cada um deles, apenas não vejo a necessidade de listá-los aqui. Você já faz um excelente trabalho acentuando-os dia-a-dia para todo mundo ver. _

_- Deve haver um bom motivo para isso, não acha? Nunca pensou por que estou sozinho até hoje?_

_- Um motivo plausível? Acho que tem medo de saber o que as pessoas pensam a seu respeito e faz tudo para afastá-las. Quanto a estar sozinho... Acho que antes nem pensava nisso, ficar com alguém. Assim como eu, pensava que não ia sobreviver. – Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, como se analisando a resposta a me dar, olhando-me firmemente. – Depois pensava, e acho que deve pensar ainda erroneamente é claro, que não vale à pena. – Fiquei surpreso de que soubesse exatamente o que eu pensava. E ainda me encarava com aquele olhar penetrante. – Não é verdade Severus!_

_- Eu sou difícil de conviver. Tenho um gênio terrível, sou exigente, possessivo, ciumento, perfeccionista, cheio de manias... Mesmo os poucos amantes que tive não me agüentaram._

_- Severus, agüentar não é o mesmo que tolerar. Tolerância tem a ver com gostar. Eu o compreendo, o respeito, o admiro, venho tentando lhe dizer isso. Conheço seus defeitos e qualidades, gosto de você, quero que fiquemos juntos. Dê a nós pelo menos uma chance de tentar._

_- ... – Fiquei sem saber o que responder. Se concordasse e não desse certo... Não queria que se desapontasse, não queria magoá-lo. Se dissesse não, estaria sendo injusto e não queria fazer isso com ele._

_- Pode me dizer o que pensa, seja claro e absolutamente franco. Prefiro assim._

_- Acho que não daria certo e não queria que você se ferisse. Mas, caso eu concordasse, no que estaria pensando? – Ele abriu um sorriso enorme, e aquilo me convenceu na mesma hora. A partir daí aceitaria qualquer coisa que quisesse, discretamente é claro e sem efusividades._

_- Nós já somos bem grandinhos, não? Podemos pular a parte do namorinho casto... – Ele ficou vermelho como um tomate. Foi Adorável! – Aliás, acho que já fizemos isso hoje. Caso concorde, tenho um apartamento em Londres... Quase não paro em casa, mas você também tem o dia cheio. Poderíamos ligar as lareiras de lá com seus aposentos na escola e com o chalé, jantar e dormir juntos todas as vezes que desse certo e nos finais de semana que pudesse nós passaríamos aqui. Concorda?_

_Fiquei encantado com aquela proposta. Mil coisas passaram pela minha cabeça para responder, mas me calei novamente. Eu, definitivamente, não tenho muito jeito com relacionamentos amorosos, não sou do tipo romântico, as palavras se engasgam na minha garganta. Mas aquele olhar, aquele sorriso, merecia uma resposta de minha parte. Então me levantei da cadeira e dei a volta na mesa. Minha mão se colocou sob seu queixo e levantei seu rosto. Inclinei-me e beijei seus lábios suavemente. Então me afastei lentamente e caminhei até a porta e percebi que ele ficara parado no mesmo lugar, sem saber direito o que fazer. Voltei-me..._

_- Você não vem? – Estendi a mão convidando. – Estou cansado, gostaria de me deitar um pouco. – E ele veio. _

oOo

Volto ao que estava fazendo. Não sei de onde tirei a idéia de fazer algo tão inusitado... Ah, sim, agora me lembro. Foi de uma conversa com o quadro de Albus. Harry é muito romântico, muito meigo, muito diferente de mim. E eu disse que tinha problemas para demonstrar o que eu sentia... Que eu não conseguia me expressar direito quando se tratava de sentimentos... Que quando o ouvia dizer que me amava, eu travava. Que nunca tinha respondido a uma declaração dele, nem com um "eu também"... Albus disse então que "uma ação valia mais do que mil palavras". A sugestão fora dele, bem sutil e manipuladora como era do seu feitio... Comemorar o "nosso" aniversário com todos os nossos amigos presentes. Anunciando dessa forma a todos que estamos juntos. Minerva completou, dizendo que a escola estaria em férias, que eu poderia fazer o jantar ali, no salão principal e que ela deixaria a cozinha da escola à minha disposição. Depois disso, não pude pensar em outra coisa. A idéia tomou forma na minha cabeça e agora eu me vejo envolvido com o planejamento e execução desta surpresa para ele: um jantar, com todos os convidados sabendo previamente o que se está comemorando.

Ouço Harry chamar da lareira do meu quarto. Vou até lá falar com ele, já imaginando do que se trata.

- Severus, você vai chegar a que horas? Eu saí mais cedo e pensei que poderíamos jantar aqui em casa...

- Não vai dar Harry. Minerva marcou uma reunião com os professores para logo mais à noite, depois do jantar... – Quase digo a verdade ao ver a decepção no seu rosto. Mas me mantenho firme. – Mas não tem problema, você não gostaria de vir jantar comigo aqui? Depois da reunião nós podemos dormir por aqui e amanhã vamos para o chalé.

- Está bem então, já que não há outro jeito. A que horas devo estar aí? – O rosto dele fica mais suave, com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

- Pode chegar às oito, como não temos alunos, estão servindo o jantar um pouco mais tarde.

Fico mais aliviado ao ver que já não está tão chateado... Ele é muito carinhoso, tem aquela atenção aos pequenos detalhes, que demonstram o cuidado, o carinho que ele tem comigo. Com certeza que está preparando um jantar para dois, já posso imaginar a mesa com velas, vinho e champagne, e um cardápio daqueles que sabe que me agrada. Mas pelo menos uma vez eu tenho que tentar fazer as coisas da maneira certa. Há um ano pedi para mantermos o nosso relacionamento apenas entre nós e os amigos mais chegados. Eu sei que ele não gostou disso, mas mesmo contrariado concordou... Por mim.

oOo

POV do Harry

Afasto-me da lareira. Volto sobre os meus passos frustrado. Meus olhos se demoram sobre a mesa arrumada, impecável. Paro no batente da porta. Suspiro, enquanto olho para a bagunça reinante na pia, na bancada, no fogão, por toda cozinha. Meus planos de um jantar a dois, romântico, para comemorar a data especial, desmoronaram.

- Droga. Essa reunião acabou com a minha noite.

Nem mesmo vi Severus sair pela manhã... Senti um afago gostoso nos meus cabelos e quando abri os olhos já tinha se ido... Um ano juntos e ele não se lembrou... Mas podemos lembrar juntos mais tarde.

Se fosse por mim, sairíamos depois da reunião para jantar fora ou poderíamos ir a uma boate ou a um cinema ou ao teatro, na Londres trouxa onde passaríamos despercebidos. Mas sei que Severus não vai querer, ele se preocupa demais com o fato de sermos reconhecidos, não quer que nos liguem um ao outro. Ele é obstinado e essa qualidade é tão arraigada nele que às vezes atrapalha.

Guardo toda a comida que comecei a preparar na geladeira, depois poderemos aproveitá-la. Preciso me preparar para ir a Hogwarts. Usarei aquelas vestes tradicionais que Severus me presenteou, ele vai gostar.

oOo

POV do Severus

O tempo passou rapidamente. Já verifiquei na cozinha e está tudo de acordo, desde a entrada até a sobremesa. Fui até o salão principal e já está tudo pronto, as mesas das casas substituídas por mesas redondas com seis cadeiras, ornadas com pequenos arranjos de rosas vermelhas e um delicado castiçal de cristal com uma vela amarela no meio deles, sobre toalhas de renda creme como pedi. À partir das sete os convidados começarão a chegar, o jantar está marcado para as oito. Até lá todos já terão chegado e faltará apenas Harry. Só me resta esperá-lo...

Voltei aos seus aposentos, troquei-me e arrumei o quarto para mais tarde. Sento-me em frente à lareira, que fica na parede oposta à cama, com um copo de Firewhisky nas mãos, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo. Na mesinha ao lado, o presente dele. Depois de algum tempo vejo-o sair das chamas, vestido daquele jeito tradicional... Tão lindo quanto imaginei que ele ficaria, quando escolhi aquela veste. Coloco o copo na mesinha, levanto-me e avanço devagar, enlaçando-o pela cintura e lhe dando um beijo cheio de saudade. Ficamos nos braços um do outro, confortáveis no silêncio e na penumbra do quarto, iluminados pelas chamas da lareira. Beijo-lhe o pescoço e acaricio-lhe os cabelos...

- Achou que eu me esqueci da data de hoje... – Separo-me do abraço e estendo a mão apanhando o pacote. – Isso não seria possível. – Estendo-lhe o presente, vendo seus olhos se arregalarem levemente surpresos e alegres, seus lábios sorrindo felizes.

- Realmente estranhei que você tivesse se esquecido, raramente isso acontece. – Beija-me de leve nos lábios. – Obrigado amor. Trouxe-lhe isso...

Estende-me a caixa prateada, estampada com a logomarca de Madame Malkin, finamente ornamentada com fitas negras. Abre seu pacote, ficando satisfeitíssimo com o Lap Top, e espera que eu abra a caixa, prestando atenção ao meu rosto, à minha reação ao ver a Capa desenhada por Madame Malkin, confeccionada especialmente para mim, sob medida.

- Harry, é maravilhosa, mas um exagero, não devia...

- Devia sim, só para ver esse contentamento no seu rosto. – Suspira. – Agora deveria vir a melhor parte, onde comemoraríamos relembrando aquele dia maravilhoso, nas pedras à beira mar... Mas tem o jantar e a reunião... – Bufa impaciente.

- Não seja apressado... Teremos tempo mais tarde, a noite toda. Venha, não devemos nos atrasar.

Caminhamos pelos corredores, vazios nesta época, subindo as escadas, as lembranças vindo as nossas mentes. Enlaçamos as mãos sabendo o quanto foi difícil o caminho até aqui e o quanto valeu a pena. Chegamos ao fim do corredor até o hall da escola, até as portas do salão, nos olhamos por um instante e entramos sendo recepcionados pelas palmas de todos que estão aqui... E o rosto de Harry se vira, surpresa e emoção se espalhando pelo seu rosto, vendo tantas pessoas queridas, o salão transformado, revelando o cuidado e a atenção de quem preparou cada detalhe... Volta-se para mim, parado ao seu lado, meu rosto sereno e impenetrável como sempre, apenas o brilho de contentamento no meu olhar ao vê-lo feliz e isso lhe diz mais que qualquer discurso ou poema... Repete tudo que ele me diz, o eco da vida que levamos no dia-a-dia, a cada dia desse ano que se passou. São tantos abraços, tantos cumprimentos e todos estão felizes por vê-lo rindo, a felicidade expressa em cada gesto seu, em cada palavra...

Para Harry, parece-me que o mais maravilhoso de tudo é olhar para mim e ver-me totalmente confortável, esta minha postura ereta e reservada, aqui ao seu lado, mas parecendo me sentir à vontade com tudo, e estou realmente. Isso é muito mais do que ele sonhou um ano atrás, eu sei. De nossa mesa, em companhia do Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Minerva e Madame Pomfrey, ele vê todos os seus amigos, o jantar acontecendo, os pratos se sucedendo, e nada é mais forte e certo do que seus dedos enlaçados firmemente aos meus sob a mesa. E sem que nós notássemos já estamos no momento dos licores...

- Vamos Severus diga alguma coisa, você não falou nada até agora... – Minerva chama a minha atenção, e levanto a sobrancelha confabulando comigo mesmo se devo dizer algumas palavras... A diretora espera uma resposta minha e não obtendo nenhuma age por sua própria conta. Levanta-se e começa ela mesma um discurso. – Amigos, todos nós sabemos por que estamos aqui esta noite... – Mas eu me levanto repentinamente, interrompendo-a.

- Pare Minerva, posso falar por mim mesmo. – A diretora senta-se, com o sorrisinho satisfeito de quem conseguiu exatamente o que quer. – Realmente todos sabem o motivo desse jantar, já que estava especificado no convite. – Puxo Harry pela mão para que se levante e o embaraço evidente no rosto corado dele faz surgir um meio sorriso em meus lábios e uma idéia impulsiva em minha mente. – Não sou muito eloqüente com palavras, na verdade detesto discursos, isso era característica marcante em Dumblerore, não em mim. Por isso, sem enrolação, sou obrigado a concordar com uma observação que ele mesmo fez há alguns dias: "Uma ação vale mais do que mil palavras..." – Para surpresa geral de todos os presentes e principalmente do ex-griffyndor ao meu lado, eu o beijo, profundamente, apertando-o junto a mim. Ouço as exclamações surpresas espocarem por todo o salão sendo seguidas de palmas entusiasmadas... Afasto-me ligeiramente, olhando o rosto dele corado, os olhos sonhadores, os lábios úmidos... Volto-me para todos os presentes. – Isso é tudo o que eu tenho a dizer, obrigado. Estejam à vontade, ali naquela mesa serão servidos vários licores e petits-fours, espero que apreciem.

A noite transcorre calma. As pessoas se espalham e conversam durante algum tempo. Harry é rapidamente cercado pelos ex-colegas que colocam as novidades em dia, enquanto eu faço meu papel de anfitrião... Sinto que ele me segue com o olhar e essa sensação é cada vez mais insistente. Até que de repente... Enquanto me afasto de um grupo e me aproximo de outro, minha mão é agarrada e me vejo saindo do salão, sendo levado até o corredor que desce em direção as escadas que nos levam aos meus aposentos nas masmorras. Vou sendo agarrado, beijado e prensado pelos corredores e escadas até meus aposentos. Quando entramos nossas roupas vão sendo descartadas pelo caminho, da porta até o umbral do meu quarto... Exatamente como há um ano atrás... Naquelas pedras.

- Não sou muito bom com palavras... – Digo ofegante, a mente turvada pelo desejo, vendo o fogo queimando nos seus olhos.

- Eu sei. Mas sabe ser eloqüente quando quer... – Mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego... – E você nunca foi tão eloqüente como hoje, justamente nos momentos em que não disse nada... – Ele empurra a porta com o pé, e esse é o último som coerente que se ouve nesse quarto, o da porta se fechando... Um click.

FIM

* * *

Bella! Eu fiquei feliz e temerosa quando vi no sorteio que tinha tirado você, por que sabia que ia ser um desafio. Fiz de tudo para não me denunciar. Além de fazer a fic com um par que eu nunca tinha escrito nada e mudar o meu estilo de enredo, ainda não deixei dedicatória com medo de deixar pista. E mesmo assim você matou de primeira!!! Mas fiquei feliz que você gostou.

Agradeço a minha amiga e beta, Lady Anúbis (aperta e beija) por ter me aturado no msn enquanto estava escrevendo a fic e ter me ajudado tanto para acertar a narração. Foi uma loucura!

Agradeço também à minha amiga Isabelle Delacour pelas idéias e sugestões durante a criação. Valeu Amiga!

A todos os que lerem e deixarem ou não reviews, o meu muito obrigada.

**_Samantha Tiger Blackthorn_**


End file.
